The Sentinels
by Wombatman9000
Summary: Let's take superheroes, throw them in the setting of Fallout and see what happens.


Prologue

A package courier was gunned down in the cemetery outside Goodsprings by a casino boss. A robot named Victor brought him to Doc Mitchell. The doctor did all he could, but the courier never woke up.

Meanwhile, the NCR was conducting field tests.

Chapter 1

A vertibird slowly descended from the sky, not a mile from Goodsprings. It bore the mark of the NCR on the side, and before it touched the ground, a beast of a man jumped to the ground, rifle on his back. The vertibird buzzed off, leaving Black Bear to his work.

Black Bear was a special NCR unit intended to be a super soldier to turn the tides of the war in the Mojave. He was thirty years in the making for the NCR, part of the culmination of decades of research into super soldiers. Part of the culmination. He was but one member of a team of these soldiers, each with some unique attribute that made them super. Black Bear was a codename, as all members of this Bear Force recieved. He was the most patriotic member of his team, and was honored to recieve his first mission in the field.

Apparently some criminals broke out of prison, calling themselves Powder Gangers. His job was to exterminate them. He approached a group of blue-clad individuals, who were shocked to see this behemoth walking toward them. He stood at least a head taller than their tallest, had thick facial hair, and claws so sharp they cut through his gloves.

Like a bear, he ran toward them on all fours, ignoring bullets as they entered his body. He pounced on one of them, using no strategy and no cunning, just the shear force of his claws to tear them limb from limb.

He stood above their bloody corpses, red stains on his modified NCR armor. Bullets literally popped out of his body and wounds healed behind them. The doctors called it an enhanced healing factor. He just knew that it made him nearly invincible.

He followed the road north, slaughtering any other blue-clad men he found. Eventually this brought him to the NCRCF, a prison converted into a fortress by the Powder Gang. He literally kicked down the front door and tore apart anyone in his path. Black Bear was a fierce creature, frightening his foes who found themselves unable to harm the beast. When the work was done, he began the trek south to the Mojave outpost so he could report his victory.

Hopefully he'd be deployed for real work soon.

* * *

Far to the north, a glowing man stood at the entrance of a valley. Hot sun took a toll on ordinary men, but his was already rotted. Dubbed the Radioactive Man, he was a "glowing one" ghoul who had unique abilities. He was a living conduit of radiation. He could create and release radiation as well as absorb it.

But his powers go far beyond that. He can use these abilities to heal the sick and injured the way ghouls heal with radiation. Before the NCR recruited him, he traveled from town to town, curing those in need. When the NCR heard of his talents, they made him an offer he couldn't refuse: work for us, or Necropolis will burn. Necropolis was his home, he'd be damned before it burned.

So he did the one thing the NCR wanted. In this case, the Great Khans. Intel reports indicated that the tribe was hiding in Red Rock Canyon. With only a moment of hesitation, the Radioactive Man extended his hand and watched and the air in the canyon turned sickly green.

He turned his back on the valley, wondering how many had just died.

* * *

West of Camp McCarran, the Fiends were facing slaughter on an unprecedented level. It must have appeared to them that they were all tripping at once, when in reality they were fighting a real woman. Her name was Blade. Naturally, this made a good codename as well. And, naturally, she fought with blades. Knives, swords, shivs, everything with sharp metal was in her area of expertise. This, combined with her ability to teleport, made her a force to be reckoned with.

She could be fighting a Fiend with a pool cue one second, then be behind him with a sword in his guy the next. The drug addled raiders were no match for the master martial artist. Her black cloak fluttered as she appeared next to another foe, severing his head and getting blood on her face.

She followed the retreating Fiends back to their hideout. The giant, gear door began to slowly close, but it was too late. She was already inside. Everything between her and Motor Runner fell into bloody piles of gore as she made her way to the boss. And like Cook Cook, Nephi, and Violet, he died by the hand of a skilled creature of FEV. And though she hated violence, she detested the violent even more.

* * *

She was not the only member of the Bear Force to have recieved powers from FEV. In an isolated corner of the Mojave, a woman in a black NCR uniform flew in the sky, her blond hair trailing behind her. Propelling her were streams of fire from her hands and feet. Fittingly, she had been codenamed Phoenix. Her task was to destroy the Boomers before they could pose a threat.

And a threat they posed. As soon as she entered the air above the former town near Nellis, Howitzers began firing on her. She ducked, dodged, and rolled her way around the mortars until she found herself above Nellis itself. With a primal yell, she released waves of fire from her body down upon the frightened tribals. This was the first time she'd killed. It felt strange to her, but she saw it as necessary. The Boomers had killed many NCR citizens who got to close to Nellis. They deserved this.

* * *

The Paladins of Hidden Valley were in shock when they saw a young boy, no older than seventeen, waltz in the bunker like they left a key under the front mat. Before anyone could say anything, the boy explained his arrival. "Hiya. I'm Techno, a member of the NCR special Bear Force. I've been sent to request your immediate surrender."

Paladin Ramos was the first to speak, "Kid, I don't know what the hell you're talking about but you need to leave." Ramos was trying to keep the kid alive. The Paladins were getting antsy to kill NCR soldiers.

With a smile, Techno watched his index and middle fingers begin to glow green. He touched the Paladin's power armor, and it suddenly moved on its own. By his touch, Techno forced Ramos's armor to attack the other Brotherhood soldiers, while the Bear Force soldier found a terminal.

From the terminal he found, he was able to hack into the mainframe of Hidden Valley. With a simple touch of his fingers, the self destruct sequence began. He walked out of the bunker as easily as he entered, satisfied with the explosion he heard as he walked away.

His gift was given to him by the scientists of Vault City. When the NCR heard about this, they occupied the town and offered Techno a choice. He could stay there and let them keep using him as a test subject. Or he could serve his county. Dissatisfied with his life in the city, he joined up with the military.

* * *

A sonic boom cracked in the air aboveii the Fort, as a meteor from the heavens struck down dead center in Caesar's tent. But it want a meteor, it was a man. An FEV subject codenamed Graviton who was capable of controlling gravity had intentionally crash-landed in the Fort.

A sea of red-garbed legionaries surrounded the crater where their leader lived just moments ago. As Graviton emerged, the legionaries attacked. And to their horror, anyone who approached the man in black tights was torn to shreds by the sheer gravitational force he was exerting. Unable to flee, every legionary in the camp succumbed to his wrath before he flew off into the sky, a trail following him.

Some people join the military to be free, or protect those they love, or serve their nation. Graviton joined because he loves killing people.

Inspired by the works of Stan Lee, this is supposed to put superheroes in the paradigm of Fallout. I hope you like it as much as I do.


End file.
